nurarihyonnomagofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sparky☆Start
Allgemeines Titel: Sparky☆Start Interpret: Katate Size Abspanntitel für Folgen: 1-13 Lyrics 'Originalsongtext (Kanji)' 向かい風吹く 一寸先 予\想も出来ない 一心不乱 キミに付いてく 一期一会の宝を目指して 足が震えても 止まらない 胸の高鳴り 前人未到 旅はいつでも 全身全霊 エンジン全開 絶対キミを守る どんなリスクがあるとしても ‘絶対’なんかないさ チカラを尽くそう 思い切り吸い込んだ 果てしない世界 Start the space-time trip! 望遠鏡覗けば カリスマティックな闇 うねる波の迷宮(ラビリンス) Never stop! 幽閉された星を解き放つため キミと旅立とう 月が明日(あす)へ導く そっと覗き込んだ断崖 目眩しそうになる 前代未聞 キミの足跡 何処に消えたの? 東西南北 小さな水晶玉に 尋ねても答えは無い 三日三晩もキミを待てない 一心同体 See you someday! だんだん近づいてる 目覚める第六感の記憶 どんどん扉開け 運命は味方さ キミが言った合い言葉‘自分を信じて’ Spark your soul right now! 予\言者も知らない センセイション巻き起こして 大気圏外へfocus Follow me! 迷信なんて光隠す雲だよ 耳を澄ませれば 希望の歌が聞こえる 絶対あきらめない こんな気持ちは初めてなんだ どんどん強くなれる キミが教えてくれた 思い切り吸い込んだ 果てしない世界 Start the space-time trip! 360度 カリスマティックな闇 うねる波の迷宮(ラビリンス) Never stop! 幽閉された星が今羽ばたいて キミと見上げれば 新たなstory 始まる 未来を描け この手で 'Originalsongtext (Romaji)' KANA Mukaikaze muku fuku issun saki yosou mo dekinai YUKI Isshin nu sunaru kimi ni tsuitete Ichigo no ichinen no ta kara wo mezashite KANA Ashita kuruette mo tomaranai yume no dato nari YURA Zenshin mikkou tabi wa itsudemo Zenshin zenrei ENGINE zenkai YUKI Zettai kimi wo mamoru Donna ni sukuwaru doushite mo YURA Zettai nani ka nai sa Chikara wo GYUTTO sou wo YUKI Omoikkiri suittan da & YUKI Hateshinai sekai ALL STARS AND SPACE TIME TRIP! Dounen kyou wo nozoku CHARISMA ikura agari Furueru namida nami ni NEVER STOP! YOUR PACE sareta hoshi wa toki hanatsu tame Kimi to tabi ni deau Tsuki ga asu e michibiku 'Englische Übersetzung' KANA The way the headwind blows cannot predict anything. YUKI I wholeheartedly follow you Aiming for the treasures of my once-in-a-lifetime encounter. KANA Even if tomorrow turns amiss, or if this really were just a dream. YURA Even if we put our hearts into a secretive journey... With all my heart and soul, and my engine at full throttle, YUKI I will definitely protect you, No matter how many times I have to save you. YURA You won't have to worry about a thing. Cling tightly onto my strength. YUKI The world that has absorbed & YUKI Resolution and taken no risks. ALL START THE SPACE TIME TRIP! By peeking through the telescope, you will gain an insurmountable amount of charisma! As tears continue to rain down as waves, NEVER STOP! You were given your pace to release those stars! I will meet you amidst this journey Where the guidance of the moon takes you towards tomorrow! 'Deutsche Übersetzung' KANA Wie der Gegenwind bläst sagt nichts voraus. YUKI-ONNA Ich folge dir mit vollster Überzeugung und mein Ziel sind die Schätze dieser einmaligen Begegnung im Leben. KANA Auch, wenn morgen sich als schlecht herausstellt oder das alles bloß ein Traum ist. YURA Auch, wenn wir uns mit ganzem Herzen einer geheimnisvollen Reise widmen... Mit meinem Herz und meiner Seele, den Motor auf Hochtouren gedreht, YUKI-ONNA Ich werde dich zweifellos beschützen, egal, wie oft ich dich beschützen muss. YURA Du wirst dich um nichts sorgen müssen. Hald dich gut an meiner Stärke fest. YUKI-ONNA Die Welt hat sie in sich aufgenommen, & YUKI-ONNA die Entschlossenheit, und ist keine Risiken eingegangen. ALLE Beginnt die Raum-Zeit-Reise! Indem du durch das Teleskop blickst, wirst du eine unüberwindbare Ausstrahlung erlangen! Während die Tränen weiterhin in Wellen herabregnen, Hört nicht auf! Du hattest deine Zeit, um diese Sterne freizugeben! Ich werde dich mitten in deiner Reise treffen Dort, wo dich der Mond in den morgigen Tag führt! Kategorie:Ending